


Under the Gun

by Morgana



Series: Good Run of Bad Luck [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley lost a bet. So now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Gun

The moment he opened his eyes, he saw it. Red as blood, gleaming and bright as only a new playing card could be, the King of Hearts mocked him from his beside table, where it was propped up against his alarm clock. Riley shook his head, wondering why the hell he'd left it there as he threw the covers back and headed into the bathroom, silently swearing that he was never getting drunk again.

Memory slammed into him with the force of a mack truck halfway through his shower. With the recollection of the poker game and his loss, he whipped around as though expecting to see Spike standing behind him, nearly knocking himself over in the process. Oh, God. Had he really agreed to -

He couldn't even bring himself to finish that thought, couldn't begin to bring the bargain out of the realm of drunken dream that he'd consigned it. Of course, the very next second his treacherous brain chimed in, providing the words that he didn't dare remember, and he could practically hear Spike's rough purr saying, "Get down on your knees an' wrap your lips around another bloke's hard, leakin' prick..."

Just the memory of listening to him describe it like that was making him hard, and Riley reached down to take his dick in hand before he really thought about it. He'd never heard someone talk about something as simple as a blowjob like that, so vivid and raw, and he couldn't deny that it had been hot. And since he had no intention whatsoever of actually making good on the bet, it wouldn't hurt if he just thought about a little, right?

Closing his eyes, he started to stroke himself as he tried to imagine it, tried to picture himself walking into Spike's crypt and getting down on his knees for the vampire. Would he unbutton his jeans, or wait for Riley to do it, make him do everything so he knew exactly what he was in for? His breath started to come faster as he imagined himself reaching out, forcing his fingers to cooperate while Spike just looked down at him, watching him with those blue eyes... "Oh, God," he moaned, tightening his grip around the base of his cock, feeling it twitch at the thought of reaching into that tight black denim for another hard length.

He'd never experimented before, never taken part in the drunken college hookups that he knew some of his platoon buddies had indulged in, and he had to admit that a small part of him regretted it. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't be standing in the shower wondering what it would be like to suck a vampire's dick - but then, maybe he'd already know, because maybe he'd have dropped and begged for it last night. He had the sinking suspicion that, as it was, he hadn't been that far from doing just that anyway.

The thought of kneeling in front of Spike, sucking him off, wet and sloppy, the way he liked it best, was hotter than he would've imagined. Riley found himself speeding up as he lost himself in the fantasy, replaying the things he liked in a blowjob and trying to imagine himself being the one performing it. His hand stripped his dick, moving rapidly over it while he thought about fingers in his hair, and eyes that turned yellow as they looked down on him. "Fuck!" he gasped, hips jerking forward, driving his dick into his fist as he came. He was aware of his orgasm as he'd never been before, the way his dick throbbed in his fingers, the pulses that shot out to cover the shower wall before sliding over his fist, and he wondered what it would be like to feel someone else's climax, to taste it as it happened.

Almost absently, he raised his sticky hand and tentatively licked at it. It was salty and bitter, with a deep musky taste, but not entirely off-putting. Still, nothing he intended to get too familiar with, that was for sure. Turning his attention back to cleaning up, Riley let his mind drift, finishing his shower and drying off on automatic pilot. He got dressed and went about his day, but he kept coming back to the thought of the poker game, and the bet they'd made. He'd been drunk enough to do it on the spot, so why hadn't Spike called it in then? Why give him until tonight, when he had to know he wasn't going to show?

It was an enigma, much like the vampire himself, and he wasn't overly fond of enigmas. They tended to get in the way of his neatly ordered life, turning things upside down until, almost inevitably, everything blew up in his face. Riley was much more comfortable when he knew where he stood in the grand scheme of things, and fumbling around with confusing thoughts about blue-eyed vampires was far from comfortable. But he knew how to make his stance clearer, or at least, that's what he told himself when he headed into Restfield cemetery just before sundown.


End file.
